Naruto, Akatsuki one shots
by articsirene
Summary: (REQUESTS ARE OPEN) I deicded to begin writing oneshots about naruto and the akatsuki to hopefully help cure my writer's block.
1. Info and chart

Hey all,

I decided to try my hand at writing oneshots since it may help clear up some writer's block on another story I am currently writing. Anyway, I am decently versed in the naruto lore so writing oneshots for this would be a good place to start. Please leave a comment below or on my profile. I check this often, so you will be heard. I promise. To make my life a little easier and more organized, I have a chart for requests:

Name:  
>Personality:<br>Looks/ Description:  
>Character being shipped:<br>Modern/ Ninja:

If you already have a rough idea on how you want it to be, feel free to share. Thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated.  
>-A.S.<p> 


	2. Kisame one-shot: Uchiha Envy

*( well, I just finished writing this one, and I'm somewhat pleased with how it came out. Anyway, feedback and comments are appreciated)*

Kisame dragged his sulky self into his room. The shinobi was heart broken and, dare he say it, feeling blue. Resting samehada gently against the closest wall, he closed the door and soon flopped down on his bed not even bothering to remove his cloak. His arms crossed over his broad chest. His eyes beginning a staring contest with the ceiling.  
>Being partners with Itachi was a real drag sometimes. Not only did he miss out on decent fights because of him, but the Uchiha managed to wrap any woman around his finger with ease. Even now, his partner was putting the moves on the swordsman's girlfriend. Well, she would probably be his ex-girlfriend after she was done speaking with Itachi. Granted, Kisame did not have much experience with a long term relationship with women. The only positive contact he had with women would normally involve an exchange of money. Then she stumbled into his life.<br>She was perfect. Sweet, caring, quick wit, great sense of humor, smoking hot body. She was a typhoon in bed: fierce and wild. He would happily ride out that storm when the conditions were right. Now, though, she would drop him like a rock and go join the Itachi fan club.  
>His bedroom door opened just enough for a blonde female to poke her head inside.<br>"Kisame?"  
>The man in question did not even spare her a glance. The woman frowned softly. She opened the door wider, stepped inside, and shut it behind her. She came to his room to find him since he disappeared while she was talking to Itachi about a book both of them had read. Once minute, he was against the wall. The next, he was gone. Luckily he was in the first place she looked.<br>"I was wondering where you went. You didn't say anything."  
>Still no answer. The blonde approached his bed seeing him still in the midst of his staring contest with the ceiling. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Kisame?"  
>"What do you need, Akina?"<br>Something was up. Akina not only kept her hand on his shoulder, she also sat down next to him.  
>"What's wrong, hun? You never call me Akina." She asked keeping her voice soft.<br>"Nothing," Kisame grunted in response, "did you and Itachi plan your date yet?"  
>That caught the blonde off guard. Sure, Itachi had women fawn over him on a constant basis, but Akina never understood the Uchiha's allure. If anything, the idea of a man being prettier than her was a turn off.<br>"Why would I plan a date with Itachi?"  
>Abruptly, the swordsman sat up locking eyes with Akina.<br>"Because Itachi is actually normal, unlike me."  
>The blonde was silent taking in the sight of her boyfriend. She knew even before their first date that he was sensitive about his features. The hurt in his eyes was there, plain as day. After a few moments of silence, Akina sighed through her nose. She loved his appearance even though it was his personality that won her over.<br>"I wouldn't call Itachi normal." She replied placing her hand over one of his large ones.  
>"At least he isn't an odd color." Kisame pointed out, his eyes going to their entwined hands. His pale blue hand underneath her pale femininely manicured one.<br>"Yeah, and he has the personality of a piece of bread. Besides, I think you're sexier than him."  
>He scoffed, "Now I know you're lying,"<br>Akina huffed before she planted herself on his lap.  
>"I'm not a liar."<br>The blonde placed a hand on either side of his face forcing him to look at her. Her gray blue eyes bore into his. Her blonde locks pulled back into an up do that allowed the ends of her hair to stay up and fan out along the back of her head. Her facial features were soft with the exception of her eyes. They had started out as soft gray blue tide pools but they had frozen over into glaciers. They always did that when she was serious.  
>"Kisame Hoshigaki, I would sooner turn myself in to the nearest anbu squad than leave you."<br>It was at that time, that her glaciers began to thaw.  
>"I love you, flaws and all, and I'll keep saying it until it sinks in."<br>The blonde soon felt a hand behind her head pulling her towards the blue shinobi their lips locking like a well rehearsed dance. She could never leave him. Not even if she tried. Breaking the kiss for much needed air, the blonde began giggling.  
>"What's so funny?" the swordsman asked.<br>"You're cute when you're jealous."  
>"Breath a word of this to anyone and I tell Itachi what you said about his personality."<br>The blonde gasped, "You wouldn't!"  
>The blue shinobi laughed only to be silenced by another kiss.<p>

-  
>well, this wasn't too much of a chore to write. I was inspired by danigirlll's "so small" stories, and if you have not done so I suggest you read them because they're adorable. Comments and feedback are appreciated, and have a happy new year.<p>

I don't own Kisame (I wish though)  
>Akina 'Kina' Mameido belongs to me<p> 


End file.
